


Our Epilogue

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Eloping, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: “Hey, Lin?”“Hm?”“We should get married.”"I’m not sure. A wedding sounds like an awful lot of trouble.”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Our Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something cute and kinda silly. ive never written either of them before but i had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> no beta as usual

Finally. Finally they had found an inn. Linhardt had never regretted the decision to travel across Fódlan with Caspar – in fact, he couldn’t imagine himself doing anything else – but he certainly didn’t enjoy sleeping on the cold, hard ground. The ground is still the ground, no matter how nice it feels to cuddle against his boyfriend. They were both sorely in need of a bath, a real bed, and, most importantly, something vaguely resembling a map.

He can barely find it in himself to care about the bath or the map as Caspar essentially drags him through the lobby to book their rooms. They exchange some of their shared funds for the key, and the dragging changes directions, now headed towards the stairs. Oh no. Now he has to do stairs.

Being the blessing he is, Caspar realizes that the only way he’s going to get his boyfriend up these stairs is to do it himself. So that’s exactly what he does. He heaves Linhardt over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carries him up the stairs like he’s done dozens of times before. Linhardt knows they must look ridiculous, but the lobby is empty enough at this late hour that he isn’t nearly as affronted as he might normally be. Only the innkeeper remains awake, and he would bet his crest that this poor innkeeper has seen much weirder in the middle of the night.

Thanks to years of practice, Caspar manages the stairs with no disaster and only has marginally more trouble unlocking the door while still holding a grown man. He plods his way across the room, deposits Linhardt on the bed – maybe a little less gently than he should – and begins unstrapping their meager possessions from both of them. Linhardt is no help, but at this hour of the night he never is. Hell, it’s a miracle that he even scoots himself over to give Caspar room.

The bed is definitely big enough for both of them, especially since they both take up space in opposite directions of each other, but it doesn’t take long at all for Linhardt to find himself pressed against Caspar’s side, or for Caspar to find his face buried in long green hair. It’s comfortable, and familiar, and neither of them can remember what it was like to sleep away from each other.

Caspar can’t help but smile into the kisses he presses to the crown of Linhardt’s head. He’s just so damn happy. Happy they survived the war, happy he gave up his duties to fulfill this childish dream, and mostly happy that Linhardt had actually agreed to do it with him. They’ve been together all their lives, and he can’t imagine that ending any time soon.

“Hey, Lin?”

“Hm?”

“We should get married.” He says it like its the simplest thing in the world. Like he’s just made a comment about the weather. Linhardt can’t help but find it extremely endearing. He hums thoughtfully, readjusting his position on Caspar’s chest.

“I’m not sure. A wedding sounds like an awful lot of trouble.” He rolls his eyes for good measure, even though he knows Caspar can’t see it.

“Who say we have to have a wedding? We could just,” he hesitates, “say we’re married?”

Linhardt breathes out a little chuckle into Caspar’s shoulder. “You know, I think I like the sound of that.”

He curls in a little closer under the blankets and starts to lull into blessed, blessed sleep when Caspar decides to open his mouth again. As usual.

“So,” he draws the word out, “are we married now?”

“Yes, Cas, we’re married. Now please let me sleep.”


End file.
